Knock
by Yoonbi san
Summary: "Chanyeol, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku. Semua yang kau dengar tadi tidaklah benar."- Sehun. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Semua telah jelas Hun. Mulai saat ini hubungan kita berakhir."- Chanyeol. "Jeosonghamida.. a.. aku tidak sengaja. Jeongmal Jeosonghamnida."- Baekhyun. Exo x Vixx fanfiction/ OTP: ChanBaek/ Slight: KrisTao/Sulay/KaiHun/ChanHun/NEo/RaBin/RnR/BxB.
1. Chapter 1

Knock

Pairing :

ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yi Xing

Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo

Cha Hakyeon . N

Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi

Lee Hongbin

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

and other.

Genre : School life, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rate : T

Boy x Boy, shuonen ai, typo, OOC

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya mengarah menatap ponsel pintarnya, dan jangan lupakan juga jari-jarinya yang lincah menari di atas layar Smartphone miliknya. Tubuhnya bersandar disamping mobilnya dengan gaya se-cool mungkin. Membuat gadis-gadis dan namja berstatus uke yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum dan menjerit tertahan. 'aishh.. lama sekali. Sedang apa sih dia ?' tampaknya namja itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

Pluk..

Ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Apa aku membuatmu meunggu lama Hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook, nama namja yang membuatnya menunggu agak lama.

Chanyeol, nama namja itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook.

Dari lantai 3 sekolah keempat namja memperhatikan gerk gerik Chanyeol dari awal sampai akhir kegiatan temannya itu. Keempat namja itu bernama Kris, Suho, Leo, dan Ravi.

"Semenjak kejadian itu. Chanyeol menjadi sangat berubah sekarang, andai saja dulu aku tidak memperkenalkan namja itu padanya."ucap Leo menyesal.

"Sudahlah semua tak perlu disesali lagi Leo ah. Lebih baik sekarang kita harus terus berusaha mengarahkan Chanyeol ke jalan yang benar. Aku tidak mau semua terulang kembali."- Kris

"Kau benar Kris. Kita harus bisa membuat Chanyeol seperti dulu, yang ceria, setia, dan yang pastinya tidak suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain dan suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Aku juga Khawatir jika nantinya Chanyeol akan tertular penyakit berbahaya ."- Suho

"Ya, kalian benar. Aku juga merindukan Chanyeol yang dulu. Semenjak kejadian itu Chanyeol jarang ah ani.. bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun berkumpul bersama kita lagi."- Ravi.

Mereka berempat termenung sambil menatap langit senja kota Seoul yang indah itu. Kejadian setahun yang lalu masih membekas diotak mereka hingga saat ini.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **At Lotte World**

 **Tao dan Hongbin sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah taman bermain sambil menggandeng mesra lengan namjachingu mereka, Kris dan Ravi. Mereka berempat mengadakan double date. Saat mereka berjalan kesebuah stan permainan, Tao melihat sebuah boneka panda super besar yang tersimpan manis didalam rak stan permainan tembak bebek itu.**

" **Chagi aku mau boneka itu." Jari lentik Tao menunjuk pada boneka panda sebesar dirinya terpajang di rak stan.**

" **Baiklah aku akan berusaha mengambilkannya untukmu."**

" **Yeay.. terima kasih chagi. Kau memang yang terbaik ." Pekik Tao girang seraya melingkarkan legannya keleher Kris dari samping dan mengecup pipi namjachingunya.**

 **Hongbin yang melihat pasangan KrisTao, segera mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan kekar namjachingunya. Ravi yang merasakan pelukan Hongbin makin rapat menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.**

" **Kau mau apa chagi ? apa kau mau aku mengambilkan teddy bear yang ada disamping boneka panda itu untukmu heum..?" Tanya Ravi kepada namjachingunya. Hongbin hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ravi yang mendapat jawaban demikian dari namjachingunya mengerutkan dahi bingung.**

" **Lalu kau mau apa chagiya ?"**

" **aku mau permen kapas yang disana." Tunjuk Hongbin kearah kedai permen kapas yang berjarak 10 meter dari stan mainan itu.**

 **DOR**

 **SYUH**

" **selamat tuan anda berhasil mendapat boneka panda ini." seru seorang petugas yang menjaga stan mainan itu dan memberikan boneka panda jumbo itu kepada Kris.**

" **terima kasih ahjussi. Tao err ini untukmu." Mata Tao berbinar saat Kris menyerahkan boneka itu.**

" **Terima kasih yeobo. Aku berjanji akan menjaga boneka ini." Tao memeluk boneka itu possesif.**

 **Kris menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang itu pada ahjussi penjaga stan itu dan menggandeng sang kekasih untuk menemui kedua temannya itu.**

" **Setelah ini kita akan kemana lagi ?" Tanya Kris kepada Ravi.**

" **kita ke kedai permen kapas yang ada disana. Hongbin bilang ia ingin kesitu."- Ravi.**

" **Baiklah kajja kita kesana." – Tao**

 **Mereka berempat akhirnya pergi ke kedai permen kapas yang berada 10 meter dari stan itu. Tao dan Hongbin berjalan didepan. Dibelakang mereka ada Kris yang berjalan sambil menggendong boneka panda jumbo milik kekasihnya dan Ravi yang berjalan santai. Tao dan Hongbin mengambil selca mereka berdua, para seme yang melihatnya segera ikut untuk berselca dengan para uke . Terkadang juga mereka berselca bersama pasangan masing-masing.**

 **Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan kedai permen kapas. Namun, pandangan Hongbin menjadi sendu saat melihat antrian permen kapasa yang cukup ramai.**

" **Ramai sekali. Apa kau yakin mau menunggunya Hongbin ah ?"- Tao.**

 **Hongbin melongokkan kepalanya kedepan untuk melihat antrian yang ada didepannya itu. "Kita beli es krim saja. Sepertinya antriannya cukup panjang Tao"**

 **Saat Tao akan membalikkan badannya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang dirangkul mesra oleh lelaki lain. 'Sehun, apa benar itu Sehun. Lalu lelaki itu siapa. Bukankah Sehun dan Chanyeol masih berpacaran' batin Tao.**

 **Kris yang bingung mencari kekasihnya memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat tadi untuk mencari Tao nya.**

" **Ravi ah, kalian tunggu sini dulu ne. Aku akan kembali ketempat tadi untuk mencari Tao." RaBin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Kris segera melesat kembali ketempat yang tadi.**

" **Tao. Kau melamun ne. Apa yang kau lihat ?"**

" **Kris kau lihat kan kedua lelaki yang ada di bangku dekat kedai permen kapas itu?" tunjuk Tao pada sepasang lelaki yang sedang tertawa.**

 **Kris menolehkan pandangannya pada dua lelaki yang ditunjuk oleh namjachingunya itu. Matanya membulat saat tau siapa namja itu.**

" **Sehun. Dengan siapa dia kemari. Bukankah ia dan Chanyeol masih berpacaran ?" Tanya Kris bingung.**

" **Hmm.. ya. Sebaiknya kita jangan memberi tahu ini ke Chanyeol dulu."**

" **Ya, kau benar chagi."**

 **Setelah itu mereka berdua segera menemui RaBin yang sedang menunggu mereka di samping tukang balon dan menceritakan yang mereka lihat barusan.**

" **Apa kau serius ?" Tanya Hongbin dengan terkejutnya.**

" **Ya kami serius." Balas Kris pelan.**

" **Kalau begitu jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu. Kita harus menutup ini rapat-rapat."- Ravi.**

 **Gludukk..**

 **Jederr..**

 **Awan gelap serta suara petir membuat Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris. Hal serupa terjadi pada Hongbin, hanya saja ia hanya merapatkan tubuhnya dilengan Ravi.**

" **Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ujar Ravi final.**

 **.**

 **At School**

 **Disudut kantin Star high school terdapat keempat namja sedang berbicara dengan seriusnya. Seharusnya sih lima orang tetapi namja yang satunya sepertinya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kantin.**

" **Aku juga melihatnya minggu kemarin bersama lelaki lain di kafe dekat rumahnya Lay. Saat itu dia seperti habis pulang dari kencan."- Suho.**

 **Leo yang mendengar cerita dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu menunduk lesu. "ini semua salah ku. Andai saja aku tidak membantunya hingga pacaran dengan Sehun semua pasti tidak akan seperti ini." ujar Leo pelan. Ketiga namja itu kompak menoleh kearah Leo.**

" **Sudahlah semua sudah terjadi. Tak perlu kau sesali lagi, lagi pula kau melakukannya untuk membuat Chanyeol bahagia bukan ?" Kris menepuk pundak Leo pelan.**

 **Ddrtt.. ddrtt…**

 **Suho merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. "Chanyeol bilang jangan menunggunya karena ia tidak akan ke kantin, dia bilang akan makan bersama Sehun di atap sekolah"**

 **Mereka akhirya memesan makanan dikantin dan makan bersama.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kesaku celana sekolahnya. Ia meraih kotak bekal yang ada di atas mejanya dan bergegas menuju atap sekolah.**

 **Skip**

 **Ceklek..**

" **Kai, berhenti menggangguku biarkan aku bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi"**

" **Tidak Hun. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari Chanyeol brengsek itu. Jadi lebih baik kau tinggalkan Chanyeol dan jadilah namjachinguku. "**

 **Sehun menggeleng lemah. Saat ini posisi Sehun berdiri menyender di dinding dan berada di bawah kungkungan Kai.**

" **tidak Kai, kumohon lepaskan aku bagaimana jika nanti Chanyeol melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini." seru Sehun mulai takut.**

" **Aku tak peduli bahkan aku akan memperkosamu di hadapannya seperti yang kita lakukan setiap malam chagi." Ujar Kai menyeringai seraya menguap pelan pipi Sehun. Kai menarik Sehun dan mencium bibir lelaki itu dengan kasar.**

 **Chanyeol yang mendengar dan melihatnya terkejut tiba-tiba hingga membuat kotak bekalnya jatuh dan sukses membuat kedua insan itu menoleh kaget.**

" **Cha… Chanyeol ini tidak seperti yang kau kira."**

" **wah.. wah.. wah.. kebetulan sekali ya. Baiklah aku akan melakukan perkataanku barusan." Kai menatap remeh pada Chanyeol yang sedang menatap nanar kearah Sehun.**

 **Kai mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia mulai menyerang titik-titik sensitive Sehun. Kepalanya ia selipkan dileher Sehun. Tangan Sehun terus mendorong tubuh Kai untuk menjauh darinya. Namun nihil, tenaga Kai lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.**

 **Mata Chanyeol mulai memanas hingga akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari situ. Hatinya terasa tertusuk saat melihat Sehun, orang yang dicintainya sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain.**

 **Sehun berhasil mendorong tubuh Kai dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol.**

 **Grepp..**

" **Chanyeol, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku. Semua yang kau dengar tadi tidaklah benar." Sehun mecengkram lengan Chanyeol erat dan berusaha menjelaskan semuanya, namun sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tidak mau lagi mendengarkan Sehun.**

 **Chanyeol menepis kasar cengkraman Sehun. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Semua telah jelas Hun. Mulai saat ini hubungan kita berakhir."**

 **Sehun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Dirinya masih mencintai Chanyeol, meskipun di sisi lain ia juga mencintai Kai. Tetapi Sehun tidak mau kehilangan keduanya. Egois bukan ? tetapi sepertinya Sehun tidak mempedulikan itu semua.**

" **Tidak Yeol. Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Jadi kumohon jangan akhiri hubungan ini." Ujar Sehun memohon.**

 **Chanyeol menolehkan kearah Sehun dan menatap namja itu tajam. "Jika kau mencintaiku maka kau harus bisa memilih aku atau Kai." Ucap Chanyeol final.**

" **Heh.. tentu saja Sehun akan memilihku pabbo." Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh kompak kearah Kai yang sedang berdiri 5 meter dari mereka berdua dengan seringainya.**

" **asal kau tahu saja. Aku dan Sehun bahkan sudah 'tidur' bersama" Kai berjalan perlahan kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun.**

" **dan kemungkinan juga Sehun akan mengandung anakku nantinya. Jadi lebih baik kau tinggalkan Sehun dan biarkan ia bersamaku." Kai menarik kasar tangan Sehun dan mendekap tubuhnya protektif. Ingin rasanya Sehun membantah semua perkataan Kai. Namun ia tidak bisa, semua yang dikatakan lelaki berkulit tan itu benar bahwa saat ini di dalam perutnya telah tumbuh janin berusia 1 minggu.**

" **Baiklah jika itu yang terbaik untuk Sehun. Jagalah ia dan jangan sekali-kali kau menyakitinya. Chukkae.. semoga kalian bahagia." Chanyeol menatap Sehun sendu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menuruni tangga. Hatinya sangat remuk dan hancur. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Sehun bisa bahagia bersama Kai.**

 **.**

 **Satu minggu kemudian beredar kabar bahwa Sehun dikeluarkan dari Sekolah dengan alasan bahwa ia tengah hamil. Keadaan sekolah menjadi gempar akan kabar tersebut. Tak terkecuali Kris, Suho, Leo, dan Ravi. Awalnya guru-guru dan murid-murid menuduh Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun hamil. Namun Sehun mengakui semuanya bahwa yang menghamilinya ialah Kai, namja dari sekolah lain. Apalagi hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun cukup terkenal di Star High School.**

 **Sudah terhitung satu minggu Chanyeol menjadi diam dan pemurung. Kris, Suho, Leo, dan Ravi bingung dengan sikap sahabat mereka yang berbanding terbalik, yang biasanya Chanyeol orangnya periang, rusuh, berisik namun sekarang yang dilihat mereka bukanlah Park Chanyeol yang mereka kenal.**

 **Bel istirahat telah berbunyi semua murid Star high school keluar dari kelas dan berramai-ramai menuju kantin. Tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Namja itu diam dikelas sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.**

 **Dari arah pintu keempat namja memandang sendu sahabat mereka yang terlihat seperti orang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Leo berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang diikuti oleh Kris, Suho, dan Ravi. Leo mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol, Kris dan Ravi duduk didepanya dan Suho di seberang bangku yang di duduki oleh Chanyeol dan Leo.**

 **Chanyeol merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap si penepuk dengan tatapan datar.**

" **Hey sedang apa kau disini. Ayo ke kantin apa kau tidak lapar eoh ?"**

 **Chanyeol kembali megalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Pergilah duluan aku tidak lapar." Balas Chanyeol singkat. Keempat sahabat Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Mereka tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabat mereka yang sangat menyedihkan ini.**

" **Seharusnya aku menceritakan semua ini dari awal."- Kris.**

 **Perkataan Kris sukses membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Akhirnya mereka berempat menceritakan semuanya yang dilihat pada Chanyeol.**

" **Mengapa kalian tidak mengatakan semuanya pada ku ? wae ? wae ? WAE !" bentak Chanyeol. Luka dihatinya belum kering karena Sehun, namun keempat sahabatnya menorahkan lagi luka di sebelahnya. Sungguh hatinya sangat remuk saat ini.**

" **Kami hanya tidak mau kau sedih Chanyeol. Kami hanya ingin kau terus bahagia."- Kris.**

 **Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya dan manatap tajam Kris. "Jika kalian sahabat ku seharusnya kalian menceritakan semuanya dari awal dan tidak mentutup-tutupi semuanya. Jadi aku bisa melepas Sehun perlahan-lahan dan tidak merasa sakit seperti sekarang. Apa kalian sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai bagian dari kalian eoh ?" Chanyeol geram, rahangnya mulai mengeras.**

" **Tenanglah dulu Chan, bukan begitu maksud kami. Hanya saja kami tidak mau kau sedih." Ravi juga ikut beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.**

" **Aku selalu menceritakan semuanya pada kalian bahkan rahasia terdalam ku sekalipun. Tetapi mangapa kalian malah menutupi semua dariku? KENAPA !" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi. Emosinya mulai menguasai dirinya.**

" **Bu.. bukan begitu Yeol dengarkan penjelasan kami du…."- Suho.**

" **Tidak ada yang perlu kalian jelaskan lagi. Aku sudah muak dengan kalian semua dan jangan temui aku lagi." Potong Chanyeol. Ia berjalan melewati keempat sahabatnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Suho terkejut mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Keempat namja itu terdiam mematung melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.**

 **Kejadian itu benar-benar merubah seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dulu tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaan orang kini malah sebaliknya. Dalam sebulan Chanyeol bisa berganti pasangan lebih dari sepuluh kali. Entah itu murid dari sekolahnya maupun sekolah lain. Leo dan sahabat-sahabatnya hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Mereka berharap semoga ada seseorang yang bisa merubah dan mengembalikan Chanyeol lagi seperti dulu.**

 **Flashback off**

.

Seorang namja manis bereyeliner menatap bangunan dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas sekaligus bingung. Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya ia pindah sekolah.

"Mengapa kau diam saja Baek? Apa kau tidak suka dengan seoklah barumu ?"

Namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Baek, atau lebih tepatnya Byun Baekhyun menggeleng lemah mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Nyonya Byun yang melihat wajah putranya menatap dengan tatapan 'lalu apa?'.

"Aku hanya bosan saja mah. Sudah terhitung tiga kali aku pindah sekolah dan itu artinya aku juga harus mulai dari awal semuanya juga." Ucap Baekhyun pelan seraya menatap ibunya sendu.

"Maafkan mama Baek. Mama janji ini yang terakhir kalinya kita pindah." Nyonya Byun menangkupkan kedua tagannya di pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup dahi putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Kajja turun. Mama akan mengatarkanmu sampai gerbang dihari pertamamu sekolah."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun melepas seat beltnya dan turun dari mobil, hal serupa dilakukan oleh nyonya Byun.

"Belajar yang benar dan jangan membuat masalah disini. Arrasseo ?"

"Ne mama."

"Jika kau sudah pulang nanti segera hubungi mama. Mama akan menjemputmu jika mama tidak sibuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau bisa masuk sekarang dan ingat pesan mama tadi." Baekhyun menganggukan lagi kepalanya dan berjalan memasuki sekolah barunya itu. Nyonya Byun segera meninggalkan sekolah ketika Baekhyun telah jauh dari pandagannya. Wanita itu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kantor.

.

Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi koridor dengan bingung. saat ini koridor telah sepi karena sepuluh menit yang lalu pelajaran telah dimulai dan tentu saja para murid telah masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing. Matanya terus menatap papan nama yang terpajang di atas pintu. 'aishh.. dimana sih kantornya. Sepuluh menit aku mengelilingi koridor ini tetapi belum ketemu juga.. aishh eottokhae ?'

Dari arah berlawanan Chanyeol cukup kesulitan membawa buku teman-temannya untuk di letakkan di ruang guru. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan papan nama setiap ruangan hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang.

Brukk…

Prakk…

"auww." Baekhyun meringis memegang bokongnya yang terjatuh mengenai lantai.

"Hey kau, kalau jalan lihat-lihat. Gara-gara kau semuanya jadi berantakkan begi…."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan segera membantu membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan.

"Jeosonghamida.. a.. aku tidak sengaja. Jeongmal Jeosonghamnida." Potong Baekhyun cepat. Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Deg !

Jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Biasanya Chanyeol akan memarahi dan mencaci maki orang yang menabraknya.

Baekhyun menyerahkan buku yang dipungutnya pada Chanyeol dan membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi seraya mengucapkan kata-kata maaf. Lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan beralih menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau siapa ? sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu disekolah ini." Tanya Chanyeol meyelidik.

"Mmm.. Baekhyun imnida. Aku memang murid baru disini."ujar Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu kantor berada disebelah mana." Lanjutnya.

"Kau mau kekantor eoh ? kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana bersama-sama?"

"Ya baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi."

"Amugeotdo aniyo, aku juga baik-baik saja ko."

Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri lorong sambil mengobrol. Baekhyun bercerita kepada Chanyeol mengapa dirinya pindah. Biasanya Chanyeol akan susah akrab dengan seseorang, kecuali bila ia tertarik pada orang itu. Dan ya sepertinya Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan sosok namja bereyeliner yang berada disampingnya kini.

.

Bel tanda pergantian jam pelajaran baru saja berbunyi.

"Baiklah anak-anak jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi aku ucapkan selamat pagi." Ujar Jung Seongsanim mengakhiri pelajaran pertama pagi hari ini.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab murid-murid serempak.

Setelah itu Jung seongsaenim keluar dari kelas. Keadaan kelas yang tadinya sunyi sepi mendadak ramai setelah Jung seongsanim keluar kelas.

"Tao. Temani aku ke toilet yuk." Hongbin menghampiri Tao yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ayo. Aku juga ingin buang air kecil."

Saat mereka berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba saja Lee seongsaenim selaku wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas dengan seorang namja bereyeliner yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru dari Apgeujong. Bapak harap kalian bisa cepat akrab dengan teman baru kalian." Lee seongsaenim mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Anyeong hasaeyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Manaseo bangapseumnida." Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat dihadapan teman-teman barunya.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Hongbin." Lee seongsaenim memberikan intruksi kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang diintruksikan oleh Lee seongsaenim.

"Baik anak-anak bapak akan meninggalkan kelas dan bapak harap kalian tidak ribut dan mengganggu kelas lain. Arraseo ?"

"Arraseo saem."

"Baiklah. Selamat pagi." Pamit Lee seongsanim.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab murid-murid serempak.

Suasana kelas menjadi ramai kembali setelah wali kelas mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Hai. Aku Baekhyun, namamu siapa.?" Sapa Baekhyun pada teman sebangkunya.

"Hai. Aku Hongbin. Senang berkenalan denganmu Baek." Jawab Hongbin dengan nada riang.

"Hongbin ah kajja. Kau bilang ingin ke toilet."

Hongbin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Tao. "Baek, ini Tao temanku. Dia berasal dari Cina dan ia baru tinggal di Korea sejak tahun pertama di sekolah ini."

"Anyeong Tao ah. Aku Baekhyun,senang berkenalan denganmu." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Tao dan disambut hangat oleh pemuda panda itu.

"Anyeong Baekhyun ah. Aku Tao dan senang juga berkenalan dengan mu." Tao menunjukkan senyum manis nya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Baekk aku ingin ke toilet dulu dengan Tao. apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?"

"Tidak terima kasih."

Hongbin beranjak dari tempatnya dan diikuti dengan Tao yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sepeninggal Hongbin ke toilet banyak murid-murid yang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Baekhyun merespon mereka dengan senang hati. Sepertinya pindah kesekolah baru tidaklah buruk, dulu sebelum Baekhyun pindah ia sempat berpikir akan kesulitan mendapatkan teman, namun nyatanya malah sebaliknya. Baekhyun hidup berdua bersama ibunya. Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya saat Baekhyun berumur 5 tahun. Ibunya bekerja sebagai konsultan keuangan di sebuah perusahaan terbesar kedua di Seoul. Perusahaan tempat ibunya bekerja memiliki cabang di mana-mana, tak hanya dikorea tetapi di beberapa Negara Asia Timur saja. Kadang cabang-cabang perusahaan ibunya sering sekali mendapat masalah dibagian keuangan yang membuat perusahaan itu hampir bangkrut, dan tentunya memulihkan itu semua membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Ini lah yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun sering kali pindah sekolah. Ia berdo'a semoga ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya ia pindah.

.

Kringg…

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi semua murid Star High School berhamburan keluar menuju kekantin.

"Ingin ikut makan siang bersama?" Tanya Tao pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kantin bersama kedua teman barunya.

Suasana kantin sangat ramai Hongbin, dan Tao menatap malas pada kerumuan siswa yang sedang mengantri untuk membeli makanan.

Seorang namja berdimple berteriak memanggil Hongbin dan Tao yang tampak kebingungan mencari tempat untuk makan.

"Kalian duluan saja aku akan memesan makanan. Kalian mau pesan apa." Ujar Tao.

Baekhyun dan Hongbin menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Setelah itu Tao membalikkan badannya menuju stan yang mulai sepi, sementara Hongbin dan Baekhyun menuju kearah meja yang terdapat enam orang namja yang sedang bersenda gurau disana.

"Anyeong yeorobeun. Perkenalkan ini Baekhyun, dia siswa pindahan dari Apgeujong."

Keenam namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Hongbin duduk di pinggir samping Ravi, sementara Baekhyun duduk disamping Hongbin.

"Anyeong Baek. Aku Wu YiFan tetapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris dan aku namjachingu Tao." Kris menyodorkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Kim Joonmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho dan aku namjachingu Lay."

"Jung Taekwoon kau bisa memanggilku Leo, aku namjachingu N"

"Kim Wonshik kau bisa memanggilku Ravi, aku namjachingu Hongbin."

Hongbin, Lay, Dan N yang duduk di samping namjachingu mereka memukul pelan lengan namjachingu mereka masing-masing.

"Cha Hakyeon kau bisa memanggilku N"

"Zhang Yixing kau bisa memanggilku Lay."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah teman barunya . "Byun Baekhyun imnida"

Seorang namja tinggi dan tampan memasuki kantin dengan santainya. Para gadis berteriak histeris saat namja itu mendudukan dirinya ditempat tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja tadi.

"Tao ah, dia itu siapa mengapa semua gadis disini sangat begitu memujanya ?"Tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang baru saja mengambil tempat disampignya.

"Wae ? Apa kau mengenalnya Baek ?"

"Ani.. hanya saja aku bertemu dengannya pagi tadi dan dia juga yang mengantarku ke kantor untuk menemui Lee seongsaenim."

Tao hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Keempat namja berstatus seme yang menempati tempat tersebut, Kris, Suho, Ravi, dan Leo mendengarkan pembicaraan dua namja manis tersebut. Mereka merasa ada yang berbeda dari perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Tao menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk manis di seberang tempatnya itu sekilas.

"Dia…"

"Jika kau ingin tau siapa dia, kau bisa bertanya pada kami." Ujar Leo memotong pembicaraan Tao.

"Ya, lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada mereka. Mereka lebih tau semua tentang tiang listrik itu." jawab Tao seraya menunjuk pada keempat namja berstatus seme dengan dagunya.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka bersembilan telah datang dan mereka mulai melahap makanan mereka hingga habis tak tersisa.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung…

* * *

Review Jusaeyo


	2. Chapter 2

Knock

Pairing :

ChanBaek/BaekYeoL

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho

Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay

Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo

Cha Hakyeon a.k.a N

Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi

Lee Hongbin

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Genre : School life, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rate : T

Boy x Boy, shuonen ai, typo, OOC

.

.

.

Set

Dul

Hana

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang dengan malas Lee seongsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan didepan kelas dengan tenang seraya mendengus saking bosannya. Omong-omong ini hari kedua Baekhyun sekolah di Star High School.

"Baiklah anak-anak apa kalian sudah mengerti ?" Tanya Lee seonsangnim kepada murid-murid.

"Ne Saem." Jawab murid-murid serempak. Terselip nada bosan dan malas disana.

"Jika kalian sudah mengerti ibu akan memberikan kalian tugas dan dikumpulkan sebelum bel pulang sekolah. Tugasnya adalah mencari biografi tokoh-tokoh dalam BAB yang ibu jelaskan tadi kalian bisa mencarinya di perpustakaan sekolah dan harus tulis tangan tidak boleh diketik." Jelas Lee Seongsaenim yang dihadiahi keluhan dan gerutuan seluruh murid. Termasuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah karena jam pelajaran saya sudah habis saya akan menutup pelajaran hari ini. Selamat pagi."

Sepeninggal Lee Seongsaenim keadaan kelas menjadi ribut kembali. Sebagian diantara mereka ada yang duluan pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya dimeja, meletakkan kepalanya diatas tangannya yang terlipat. Mata sipit eyelinernya memandang bosan teman-teman yang berjalan didepannya menuju pintu kelas. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, pukul 08.00 KST masih dua jam lagi waktu istirahat tiba.

Tao beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tempat Hongbin dan Baekhyun yang berada didepan. Dapat Tao lihat Hongbin yang sedang senyum-senyum gaje memandang layar ponselnya serta Baekhyun yang meletakkan kepalanya dimeja dengan malas.

Grebb..

Hongbin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat pundaknya ditepuk oleh Tao. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, lelaki manis itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap malas Tao yang tersenyum dibelakangnya.

"Ingin ke perpustakaan ?" tawar Tao pada kedua temannya.

"Sekarang ? bukankah lima menit lagi guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran kedua akan datang ?"

"Tadi kudengar dari Namjoon kalau guru yang mengajar di mata pelajaran yang kedua tidak masuk karena sakit." Jawab Tao.

"Namjoon ? Siapa dia ?"

"Itu teman sebangku ku dia juga ketua kelas disini." Tao menoleh kearah tempat duduknya dan menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat kearah tempat duduk Tao. "Oh.. lalu itu siapa lelaki yang sedang mengobrol dengannya ?"

"Dia Yoongi, kekasihnya mereka sudah berpacaran lama." Jawab Tao seraya menolehkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Kau ingin ikut kami Baek ?" Tanya Hongbin kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah.. iya, ayo kita bergegas sekarang sebelum perpustakannya ramai."

Ketiga namja itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju perpustakaan.

.

Ceklek..

Baekhyun menatap bosan perpustakaan yang ramai seperti halnya pasar tradisional. Beberapa murid berlalu lalang dengan buku-buku ditangannya.

"Ramai sekali Tao. Dari kelas mana saja ini ?"

"Entahlah kurasa dari kelas sebelah Hongbin ah."

"Mwo… kelas sebelah ? Jinjja ?"

"Iya. Aku tadi melihat Lay dan N disana."

'wah benar ini dari kelas sebelah. Itu artinya Kris sedang disini, kebetulan sekali aku sedang merindukannya.' Ujar Tao dalam hati.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perpustakaan. Pandangannya beredar kesana kemari mencari sang pujaan hatinya.

"Hei kalian sedang apa disitu ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar dan perpustakaan akan sepi dan tenang seperti semula." Ujar Tao bersemangat.

"Aishh.. anak itu. Pasti ingin mencari Kris." Ucap Hongbin pelan.

Dengan malas Baekhyun dan Hongbin melangkah memasuki perpustakaan.

"Kita berpencar jika diantara kalian menemukan buku yang lengkap kalian pegang saja dulu bukunya jangan diberikan siapapun. Kita bertemu lagi disini ketika keadaan sudah sepi. Arraseo ?"

Tao dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepala mereka ketika mendengar intruksi Hongbin. Setelah itu ketiga lelaki manis tersebut berpencar pergi entah kemana untuk mencari buku yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

.

Tao menelusuri berbagai rak buku untuk mencari buku yang diinginkannya, sekaligus mencari pujaan hatinya.

"Aishh… membosankan sekali, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa judul dan juga covernya." Tao menggerutu sambil membuka-buka buku yang diambilnya. Ia meletakkan kembali buku yang diambilnya dan berjalan kembali menelusuri buku-buku yang tersimpan rapi di rak.

"Ah.. bukan, bukan yang ini. huh.. aku lelah."

Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedikit frustasi karena tidak menemukan buku yang ia cari. Namun kefrustasiannya hilang saat ia melihat sebuah puggung tegap yang sangat ia rindukan kini sedang membelakanginya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Tao segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pemilik punggung tegap tersebut dan memeluknya erat.

Kris tersentak dan tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah tangan melngkari pinggangnya. Ia terkekeh geli saat merasakan sebuah hidung mengusap asal punggung tegapnya. Tak perlu ditebak Kris sudah tau siapa seseorang yang sedang memeluknya.

"Jeongmal beogoshipeo."

Kris melepas kedua tangan Tao dari pinggangnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang kekasih. Ia mengecup bibir Tao secara sekilas dan mengacak sedikit tatanan rambutnya. Kris kembali tertawa saat bibir kucing Tao melontarkan sebuah omelan kecil yang sangat Kris sukai.

"Bagaimana jika nanti sepulang sekolah kita pergi kencan." Tao tersenyum dan mengagguk imut saat mendengar ajakan kencan dari kekasihnya.

Bel tanda pergantian peajaran telah berbunyi nyaring. Itu artinya Kris beserta teman-teman sekelasnya harus kembali ke kelas mereka. "Baiklah aku ke kelas dulu ne. Jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolah. Aku akan menjemputmu dirumah seperti biasa."

Bibir kucingnya melengkung kebawah. Tao merasa ini semua tidak adil, padahal ia baru bertemu dengan Kris beberapa detik tetapi bel sialan itu sudah keburu berbunyi duluan.

"Sudah jangan cemberut begitu, nanti manisnya hilang lho." Kedua jempol besarnya ia letakkan di sisi bibir sang kekasih, lalu menariknya keatas membuat sebuah senyuman yang membuat seorang Kris menjadi gemas melihatnya. Kedua tangan besarnya bergeser sedikit ke pipi sang kekasih, mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"Aww.. sakit Kris."

Kris refleks melepas cubitanya saat kekasihnya memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi di lengan kirinya.

"hahaha… iya iya ampun sayang. Habis kau imut sih."

Blush…

"Sudah ya aku kembali kekelas dulu, sepertinya teman-temanku sudah kembali kekelas semua, dan jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolah."

Cup..

Kris segera pergi secepat mungkin agar kekasihnya tidak mengomelinya lagi saat ia memberikan kecupan di bibir kucing Tao secara tiba-tiba. Berbeda dengan Tao, lelaki cantik sekaligus manis itu terdiam ditempatnya berdiri seraya memegang pipinya yang merona dan bibirnya yang di kecup tiba-tiba oleh sang kekasih.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri rak besar berisi buku-buku tentang sejarah. Tangan lentiknya menelusuri setiap buku yang dilihatnya.

"Aishh.. tidak ada. Mengapa rata-rata buku disini berbahasa inggris semua. Sepertinya aku tidak salah tempat. Didepan situ tertulis bahwa disini tempat khusus buku-buku bersejarah, tetapi mengapa rata-rata buku disini berbahasa inggris semua ? ini aku yang salah atau penjaga perpustakaan itu yang sedang mabuk." Gerutu Baekhyun saat buku-buku yang di temukannya dari tadi berbahasa inggris semua.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Mata sipitnya bergerak kesana kemari mencari buku sejarah yang menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Ah.. itu dia." Baekhyun menggeser tubuh mungilnya sedikit kearah kanan. Menatap buku sedikit tebal yang ditemukannya berada rak atas dengan tatapan 'bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkannya' atau 'rak ini cukup tinggi, apa tubuh mungilku bisa mendapatkannya'. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia mencoba berjinjit untuk mengambil buku yang diinginkannya. Tangan mungilnya mencoba meraih buku yang diinginkannya. Namun bukannya Baekhyun menariknya keluar malah ia membuat buku itu semakin masuk kedalam. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu kembali melajutkannya.

Sebuah tangan besar menarik buku itu keluar lalu mengeluarkannya dari rak. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangi namja tinggi yang sedang menyodorkan buku didepan wajahnya.

'Lelaki ini.. dia kan.'

"Mintalah bantuan murid lain saat kau tidak bisa. Jika tidak itu akan menyulitkamu."

"Ya terima kasih."

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi. "Baiklah aku kekelas dulu. Sepertinya guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran selanjutnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelasku."

Lamunannya terhenti saat namja yang menolongnya mengatakan akan kembali kekelas dan memutar balikan tubuh besarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hey.. tunggu. Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Namamu siapa ? kita bahkan sudah bertemu dua kali tetapi aku belum tau namamu."

Namja itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue/End/Delete

Give some review, a review of the reader determines the continue of this story


End file.
